Kiss Me, Baka!
by Vashsan13
Summary: It all started with a simple question, "exactly how close ARE you two?" That's all it took for a brother to realize his love for his twin was more than just an act. But would his twin accept those feelings or push him away? (Rated M for lemon)
1. Kiss Me Baka

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters. **Warning** YAOI/TWINCEST/LEMON **ahead**!**

* * *

"Damn." It was a very warm pitch black night as the elder orange haired Hitachiin twin sat up to get a better look at the source of his insomnia. This wasn't the first time Hikaru had been unable to sleep as he lay next to his younger brother. '_How am I supposed to get any rest with all these damn thoughts running through my head?'_

It started a few months back during a conversation with Haruhi. The girl masquerading as a male host had been curious about the little devils' relationship outside of the host club. It was an innocent enough question, especially considering the oblivious nature of the little brunette, but from those simple words grew a slowly building torture in the back of Hikaru's mind that began to consume his every thought. '_I was just wondering, exactly how close ARE the two of you outside of the Host Club?_' He remembered her words clearly.

Her question had been met with a confused look and silence. After a few moments of thought he had responded with the only words he could find. '_We are two halves of a whole. The one that is not him is Hikaru and the one that is not me is Kaoru._' Before the scholarship student had a chance to question him further the younger Hitachiin appeared beside his brother and announced that their next customers were waiting. The memory played in Hikaru's mind like a movie as he stared at the radiant boy in his bed.

As the days between that catalyst question and now passed, the meaning behind his response began to change in his mind. '_I thought we were just brothers, just twins. When did I start to fall for him?' _Neither of the twins had ever really had any interest in relationships outside of their own until Haruhi came into their lives that is. Reaching down the tormented twin wiped away a few strands of orange hair from his mirror image, leaving his view of the sleeping boy unobstructed. They had shared a bed every night since they were children, but in these last few months it was becoming almost impossible for Hikaru to resist his urges to reach out and touch his brother's lithe pale body with his lips.

It was 1:36 in the morning and the idea of trying to go back to sleep with his current state of mind… and body… seemed impossible. '_I should just go take care of this and sleep in one of the guest rooms. Damn you Kaoru, you just have no idea what you're doing to me do you_?' As he gently lifted the sheet from his legs and began to attempt exiting the bed without waking his twin said boy muttered something inaudible as he tightened his grip around his older brother's waist. '_We need to start wearing pajamas. Spooning in nothing but our boxers is certainly not helpful._'

Taking a few deep breathes Hikaru once more tried leaving the bed, but was stopped by the unconscious actions of his sleeping other half. However, this time he thought he heard his name slip from those plump lips so much like his own. Curiosity momentarily distracted him from his now throbbing lower region as he leaned in closer, eager to hear what his younger brother was dreaming about.

"..ka…Hika…"

A smile crept across the conscious twin's face. '_He's dreaming about me. He has no clue how beautiful he is. I know were identical, but somehow he has always been the better looking one._' Now that he was much closer to his brothers peacefully sleeping face he noticed the slight blush that adorning it. "Ahhh….aga…again…do it again…Hika…" Any desire to leave Kaoru's side disappeared as the subject of the sleeping boy's dream noticed his brother squeezing his legs together under their Egyptian cotton sheets. Again Hikaru gave in to his curiosity and gently pulled back the sheets to revealed his younger brother's growing erection.

The elder twin's eyes grew large as he looked at the rising need between Kaoru's legs and without thought, his hand found its way to his own almost painfully erect length. "Mmmm…" A small moan escaped his lips before he could cover his mouth with his free hand. '_He's having a wet dream about…about me! Does that mean he feels the same way I do? O Kaoru why have you never said anything to me about this? How long have you felt this way? Have you been suffering the same as me?_' His eyes closed as his hand began to slowly and gently pump his aching need through the slit in his boxers while his mind wondered about questions he didn't know if he could ever ask.

"…yes, yes, there…more…mo…" Kaoru's enticing words continued to drive his brother's desire toward its boiling point. Unable and unwilling to hold back any longer Hikaru leaned over and placed his lips on his brother's as lightly as he possibly could. The kiss lasted for only a few moments before he pulled back, afraid to awaken the sleeping angel that was his other half. A whimper filled his ears as he tried once again to remove himself from temptation. Looking at his brother's furrowed brow a thought bubbled to the surface of his clouded mind.

'_If he's having THAT kind of a dream why not make his dreams come true? Would he be mad? I know no one would understand us, except maybe Haruhi… possibly Mori-simple too, but certainly not our parents or society for that matter. If I do this there won't be any going back. Would he be ok with that?_' Lost in his own confusion yet again, he failed to notice that the gorgeous and radiant golden eyes of his twin had opened. Shaking his head as if to shake his very thoughts out through his ears, he turned to face the bedroom door and placed his feet on the floor. "Aishiteru Kaoru, I just wish I could tell you." His heart jumped into his throat as he felt a slender hand touch his arm.

He almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to face what he thought was his sleeping sibling. Said boy was only half conscious as he took the elder's face in his hands and kissed him with all the passion trapped in his heart. Hikaru's first reaction was shock and slight panic as his eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat. It took only a few moments for him to decide that this was a time for action, not mental debate.

Soon his lips were moving in sync with Kaoru's as his arms found their way around the younger twin's waist. His hands caressed circles on the usually less aggressive brother's back as he adjusted their position so that Kaoru sat in his lap. A groan almost like a growl emanated from somewhere deep inside Hikaru's chest as his impossibly hard arousal rubbed against his brother's thigh. "Kao…I…ahhh…" His words were cut off by the feel of a warm tongue prodding into his open mouth. Immediately he responded by giving up on forming words in favor of wrestling his twin's hot muscle with his own.

Surprisingly, it was the younger boy who won their little dance for domination and soon the two parted lips in favor of breathing but the break did not last long. Without stopping to think about what was happening or what the consequences would be, the pair of lust filled siblings found themselves falling back onto the soft sheets of their king sized bed. Words were no longer an option for either brother as lips began to explore bare torso. Both boys slept in only their boxers on this unusually warm night rather conveniently for how the night was progressing. A still partially conscious Kaoru began to trail hot open mouth kisses along his brother's jaw all the way to his ear. He traced the shell of the older sibling's ear lightly before gently biting and sucking on the lobe. That was apparently a weak spot for the normally dominant twin as he moaned blissfully and rolled over placing himself above his twin's writhing and eager body.

Mimicking the actions that had brought him so much pleasure the topping twin's lips continued to trail down Kaoru's neck and soft porcelain chest. He halted his ministrations in order to pay particular attention to his copies pert round nipples. He ran his tongue over the top barely making contact before circling around and sucking slightly. He repeated on the other side before moving back up to assault a pair of beautifully angular clavicles. His mouth was determined to leave marks that would tell the story of how the boy beneath him was his and only his. "You're so beautiful Kao… and you're mine. No one else can have you." Hikaru's voice was gruff as he paused his actions long enough to look up into his twins pleasure wracked face.

"Aishiteru Hika." Opening his eyes the younger twin leaned up and captured his brother's mouth in another set of highly charged and very wet kisses. His delicate fingers trailed down the torso hovering above him until they found the hem of his lover's one and only article of clothing. Without breaking contact between their mouths Kaoru moved his hand under the offending fabric and wrapped his long fingers firmly around Hikaru's painfully erect member. Before he even had a chance to so much as squeeze the engorged organ a moan emanated from its owner that almost finished off the younger twin then and there.

With a near growl and surprising strength Kaoru rolled over forcing his elder brother to lie on his back as hot kiss-swollen lips trailed down his chest, stopping at the waistband of the blue fabric separating the younger from the object of his quest. Positioning himself between his twin's legs, he looked up to see the desire currently contorting Hikaru's beautiful face and smiled a mischievous smirk. Seductively, he removed the silk boxers and discarded them somewhere unknown in the dark across the room. A gasp escaped the lips of the now completely nude boy as first the cool air of the room, then the warm air of his brother's breath surrounded his overly stimulated need. Looking down he watched in awe and lust as his mirror image began to tease him relentlessly with his sinful tongue.

Kaoru first licked his brother's manhood from base to tip before caressing the slit and taking as much as he could into his willing mouth. The noises the older twin was now making were unknowingly causing the younger's neglected need to practically leak. Hollowing his cheeks the current seme sucked on his uke hard and smiled around his erection as Hikaru fell back onto the pillows unable to hold himself up any longer. "Kami-sama, Kao! You gotta… I'm… wont last… need you…" Pulling away with a 'pop' the still clothed boy crawled up on top of his uke and whispered in his ear in a voice so seductive it would have made even the Shadow King melt.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing about it?" Smiling like a Cheshire cat the younger boy squeaked as his lover flipped him over and quickly reclaimed his title as seme.

"This." Reaching down, Hikaru removed the orange shorts that concealed Kaoru's swollen organ from his eager eyes and licked his lips. Squeezing it roughly with one hand, he reached for the lotion on the night stand with the other. Coating his fingers in the slick substance he removed his hand from the enticing member and smiled as his lover whimpered, then gasped as he took Kaoru fully into his mouth. The younger boy was just slightly smaller than his elder brother, which allowed Hikaru to reach all the way down to the base with his desirable lips.

While his mouth began to suck and his head began to bob up and down he moved both his hands into action. The lotion coated fingers began to search for a tight entrance as his other fingers reached up and manipulated the sensitive pink nubs on his brother's chest. After a few moments his well lubricated fingers found what they were searching for. Sucking hard in an effort to distract his lover from the upcoming pain Hikaru pushed his middle finger deep within his eager twin. A moan of pleasure escaped one of the entwined brothers, but neither could be sure of who as both were almost beyond their limits. After pumping his finger a few times the elder brother boldly inserted a second and waited for his uke to stop wiggling before inserting a third. Pumping and scissoring his fingers, he continued to suck on the delicious organ leaking with enticing fluid until he felt his lover tense his muscles and grab his seme's hair as he practically screamed.

"HIKARU!" Before the topping boy had a chance to react, Kaoru exploded in his mouth. Pulling away both his mouth and his fingers the elder brother wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as the white juices flowed down his throat. After swallowing hard he retrieved more lotion and thoroughly coated his fully erect and desperate manhood. Once he positioned himself at the prepared entrance.

He asked for permission to continue with his eyes and after receiving a slight nod from his uke he pushed in all the way until he could go no further. Stopping, he looked down and wiped away a tear trickling down his lover's cheek. Kissing his lips gently the topping brother whispered to his twin. "Let me know when you're ready." After a few deep breaths, he felt Kaoru's hands make their way to his back. His legs wrapped around Hikaru's waist as their hips pushed against each other. Taking that as a signal to start the seme pulled out almost fully before forcing his way back in. "Kao… you're so tight… I don't know how long I can last…" Gritting his teeth, he bit back his own moans of pleasure as he increased his pace just enough to get his brother panting once again.

"Wait for me HikaAHHH!" A twist of his hips had moved his lovers attack to hit a very sensitive spot deep within him causing spots to appear before his eyes. Liking the response he was getting from his sexy twin the elder brother adjusted his angle to hit that spot again and again until he saw clear liquid begin to leak from the tip of Kaoru's resurrected organ.

"Now... Kao, please?" Hikaru felt his brothers muscles clench down around him as he climaxed for the second time that night and moments later fell from his own ledge with his brother's name on his lips. The seme collapsed completely spent next to his lover grinning ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?" Rolling onto his side the elder boy looked into the face of his love and smiled. '_He's asleep already? Well, I guess I might have tired him out a bit. I'll ask him later_.' Sitting up, the more dominant Hitachiin reached down and grabbed a shirt that lay carelessly on the bedroom floor and cleaned first himself and then his unconscious brother. Looking at the clock he scoffed at the hour before lying back down and wrapping the blankets around himself and his little brother turned lover. '3:14, almost _two hours? Not bad for a first go, but I bet I could think of a few ways to have even more fun next time._'

Kaoru yawned and stretched as he woke hours later. '_Man, these dreams are getting out of hand_.' Smiling and looking over at his sleeping twin he very lightly moved a few strands of orange hair from his peaceful face. '_But I have to admit that was the best dream I've ever had. I wish it was real, but I know it can't. Hikaru would never accept my feelings, forget how everyone would react. It's so wrong, but I can't help myself. It's probably all Tamaki's fault anyway, I'm just not sure if I want to punch him or hug him. If only I could just say it then I would know for sure: Hikaru I'm in love with you. It sounds so simple, guess I'm just a coward._' Shaking the thoughts from his head the tormented boy rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom attached to his oversized bedroom. As he walked a new thought occurred to him. '_Didn't I sleep in my boxers last night? Did I take them off at some point?_' Shrugging, he brushed off the thought. After all, it wasn't that uncommon for the twins to sleep 'all natural' on hot nights.

Upon entering the bathroom and closing the door, he turned on the lights and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes grew at least three sizes as they found the love bites marking his collarbones and the base of his neck. "It wasn't a dream!?"

"I should hope not." Hikaru wrapped his arms around his little brother as their eyes met in the mirror. "You're mine now Kaoru and no one else can ever have you." Turning his lover around the elder twin tilted Kaoru's chin up and pulled him into a tight embrace. His rising need rubbed against the younger's thigh as he leaned in placing his lips only a breath away from his twin's. "Would you like to join me in a shower my love?"

Wrapping his arms around his brother turned lover's neck, the younger spoke in a most sultry voice. "Shut-up and kiss me, baka."

~~The End~~

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!**


	2. Author's Note

_**Sooooo... did you like it? Does it need work?**_

_**Please let me know what you think of the story, I'm always looking to improve my technical and story telling skills and feedback is crucial!**_

If you like my writing, or your just a fan of lemons, please feel free to read some of my other works too!

I have several ideas for Fairy Tail, and a few more for Ouran High School Host Club but I'm open for suggestions :-)

*** I am currently looking for a beta! please PM if interested!


End file.
